to meet in the dark
by iccle fairy
Summary: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? apart from the obvious crisis! Well this is what I think anyway! pls rr
1. meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!  
  
Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Well this is what I think anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Orcs closed in on the frightened hobbit, swords clasped in their foul, clawed hands.  
  
"Help" cried Frodo as he fought to remain conscious as a result from the blow to his head.  
  
"No one will hear you," replied one of the orcs, "you're all alone." The orcs laughed as they neared the wall where the hobbit was crouching.  
  
"Get away from him!" a voice thundered, from the darkness behind the orcs.  
  
The creatures spun away from their prey to face their challenger, but there was nobody there spare the darkness.  
  
"Let me add to that shall I.... get away from him, now, or I'll rip your head from your body with my bare hands!" bellowed the voice again, but this time the orcs knew where the voice had come from. A tall, slender person stood there, draped in shadow. No feature of the face could be seen for the person wore a hooded cloak that let no light reach in.  
  
The cloak hung from the figure's shoulders and reached down to their brown leather boots. Hanging from the belt, around the waist, was a sheathed sword, the hilt of which was leather and encrusted with jewels. Beams of light from a high window caused these gems to shine and glint like stars.  
  
A deep growl echoed around the walls of the cavern and the sound of cracking bones followed.  
  
"Your bones will crumble into dust before I surrender to a mere man!" answered the nearest, and what seemed to be the leader of the Orcs.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you feel about it then I'm gonna have to kill you... Oh, and I'm not a mere man, I'm a warrior that never looses!" The gloved hand of the warrior reached for the sword and grasped it firmly at the hilt. The orcs reacted by sending out a fierce battle cry and they too, reached for their weapons, but the hooded figure didn't even flinch. The small hobbit watched as the eyes of the stranger met the orc's and narrowed, glaring at the enemies.  
  
"Prepare to die." These words were the last that Frodo heard for as the warrior advanced, he finally gave in to the blackness that swum around him and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo awoke to a blazing fire. He could feel the warmth touching him where he lay on a bed of dry leaves with what he presumed to be a cloak over him. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, the only thing he knew was he had a pounding headache. He realized that on the other side of the fire, was a pure white horse grazing just inside the forest beyond the clearing he was in.  
  
By the fire he could see the remains of some sort of meat, cooked in the flames. He was absolutely ravenous so he pulled the cloak around his shoulders and crawled over to the fireside. He lifted up the bone and started to tear at the remaining meat. It was still warm so the person couldn't have left too long ago. The meat was far from satisfying but would keep him going till he could find some other nourishment.  
  
He gazed around him and saw the tall trees of the forest seemed to be leering in at him, staring at him with eyes that never blinked. They were all around him and everywhere he looked they blocked his way. Just looking at the trees made the hobbit uneasy so instead he looked up to the sky. It was a full moon and the stars were just like pin holes in a huge velvety black piece of material. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been knocked out, or even the time he had been away from his companions.  
  
A cool breeze stirred the hobbit and suddenly he was aware that he was being watched, not by the unblinking eyes of the trees, but by another pair of eyes; a person standing, not far away, stroking the horse.  
  
Frodo sat, unmoving, staring at the person. Their eyes met and Frodo noticed a twinkle in the bright eyes of the stranger. As the person began to advance on Frodo, the moonlight shone on the figure's face. Frodo gasped. It was a woman, and a stunning woman Frodo thought as he saw her full beauty. Her long hay- coloured hair blew in the breeze. Her eyes were bright blue and gleaming, and she was smiling and looked friendly.  
  
She was an elf; Frodo could tell by her fair features and pointed ears. By her side she still carried her sword, but Frodo also noticed that on her back, she bore a long bow and a quiver of arrows. She did not wear the cloak she was dressed in before, for Frodo had it around his shoulders, but wore a russet coat with emerald coloured trousers. On her feet she wore brown leather boots that looked rather worn.  
  
"I brought you some food... I thought you'd be hungry" her voice seemed a lot less powerful than it had been in the cavern, talking to those loathsome creatures.  
  
"I'm Kiaro by the way, what name shall I call you by?"  
  
"Erm. Frodo, I'm Frodo"  
  
"Well Frodo, you better get some rest. I'll wake you when it's ready."  
  
Frodo was glad of this because he had not had a very refreshing sleep before. He just nodded because he didn't know how to reply and crawled over, on his hands and knees, to his bed and rolled onto it. As soon as he had rested his head he was fast asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think so far?? Pls review nd tell me!! 


	2. reunion of the fellowship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!  
  
Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Apart from the obvious crisis! Well this is what I think anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
His dreams were filled with his home, Bag End, and Hobbiton, but they were interrupted when Frodo awoke to voices. He saw by the dimming light of the fire, Kiaro crouching with her sword drawn. Frodo shuffled out of his warm, makeshift bed causing Kiaro to stir and look round. She placed her finger to her lips and crept forward to where the voices were coming from. Frodo followed, as silently as a hobbit could. He listened and heard what he thought was an argument between more than two people.  
  
"I'm not going out there first!" said one,  
  
"Well don't look at me," another said, "Why doesn't he? He hasn't done anything!"  
  
"No way, No, I don't want to get killed!"  
  
Suddenly Kiaro jumped up and pulled someone out into the clearing. The man yelped but fell silent as soon as Kiaro placed the cold, hard steel of her sword to his throat. The man was quite tall, rugged looking and had long brown hair.  
  
"Hey, you guys, where's Aragorn gone?!" Someone said in a surprised voice.  
  
Kiaro held her blade tight against the man's neck but the Frodo shouted out to her.  
  
"Wait, don't kill him. He's my friend!"  
  
Kiaro loosened her clutch on the man's arm and was about to remove her sword from his neck when there was some commotion in the wood where the man had just stood. Seven people jumped out of the trees and aimed their weapons at the startled elf.  
  
One was a fair elf, and was pointing a loaded bow at her head. There was a man clasping a sword and a tall wise looking individual wielding a long staff in the air. There was also a small but powerful looking dwarf, gripping a razor sharp axe with three halflings each brandishing a short dagger, behind him.  
  
"Put away your weapon for we have no need for war between our fellow people in these places!" commanded the Wizard.  
  
Kiaro slowly withdrew her sword and let go of the struggling man who at once jumped to his feet, looking extremely angry. The elf took a step forward and prepared to shoot the arrow to stop Kiaro but yet again, Frodo interrupted by shouting, "No, don't kill her. She saved my life!"  
  
Everyone in the clearing turned and stared at Frodo in a confused way and said together,  
  
"WHAT!!!???"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo first went over to the other hobbits and embraced joyfully with them. Then he embraced with the rest of the group and finally turned to the bewildered looking Kiaro, who was still on the floor, sword by her side.  
  
"These are my companions, whom I lost in that cavern you saved me from. We lost each other in the darkness. I went one way and they, the other." Then he turned to his friends and said, "This fair elf-maiden, Kiaro, saved my life when I nearly came to my end. I was surrounded by orcs and she came to my rescue and brought me here. I owe my life to her."  
  
"Well if this is true then so do I, for my life belongs along side Frodo's. But yet we have not introduced ourselves to you Kiaro.... I am Legolas Greenleaf, an elf of Mirkwood." Said the elf, lowering his bow and bowing his head in a greeting.  
  
"And I am Gimli son of Gloin"  
  
"I am Boromir, son of Lord Denethor."  
  
Next one of the halflings stepped forward. He had curly blonde hair and quite babyish face. "I'm ... I'm Samwise Gamgee, but please call me Sam. Thank you for saving Master Frodo's life, I am eternally grateful."  
  
Kiaro smiled back at Sam and he seemed to feel a little less awkward after that.  
  
"I'm Merriadoc Brandybuck but my friends call me Merry," said the halfling with the lighter brown hair of the two un-introduced halflings.  
  
"Merry it is then," said Kiaro smiling, "if I'm your friend?"  
  
"You saved Frodo's life, of course!" answered Merry.  
  
Next the last halfling to say his name stepped forward "I'm Pippin, short for Peregrin Took."  
  
Kiaro smiled at him and then spoke to the rugged man whom she had mistaken earlier for the enemy.  
  
"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding and I hope you'll forgive me and won't hold it against me." Kiaro looked at the man for a moment and he was silent but then he said stonily,  
  
"Of course not, for like Merry said you did save Frodo's life. Its just I don't like having people hold their swords up to my throat."  
  
"No, neither do I but it still happens to me often!! No really, I'm forever sorry."  
  
"I accept your apology. I am Strider, a ranger from the north," answered he.  
  
"You have not asked my name yet," said the Wizard "I am ..."  
  
He hadn't finished but stopped for Kiaro interrupted "You would be Gandalf the Grey. My father is a good friend of yours."  
  
"Yes this is true. I do know a few in these parts but I would have to be reminded."  
  
"Well, you all look like you haven't eaten or slept properly in days. Please, come with me to my home and I will provide you with both the food and bedding you require. You can meet my Father as well."  
  
The company gazed at her uncertainly so she added, "Only if you can trust me and want to of course; my dwelling is not far from here on horse back, I have my horse, Soulmane. Do you have any steeds?" enquired she.  
  
"Yes but only four," said Legolas in reply to Kiaro's question.  
  
"Well I can ride with an extra person if necessary."  
  
"Yes, that would be helpful because as Legolas said, we only have four steeds," Said Gimli  
  
"I can take Gimli on my horse, Gandalf can take one of the hobbits and so can Strider, Boromir and yourself, Kiaro," added Legolas.  
  
"Two to a horse sounds satisfactory. It's not far anyway, we won't be riding long until we will see my home."  
  
So it was settled. Gimli was to ride with Legolas, Pippin with Gandalf, Sam with Strider, Merry with Boromir and Frodo with Kiaro. Kiaro bent down and retrieved her cloak from where Frodo had cast it aside on his bed. She wrapped it around her shoulders and then mounted Soulmane. When they had all climbed on to their horse, Kiaro shouted, "Follow me, not far!" and then whispered in Soulmane's ear something in Elven and then they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
stephanie sourcerous of the seeing stones: ta v much! Ur officially my first review! Make sure you tell me anything you think could be improved!  
  
hippy_traveller@hotmail.com: usually helps if you read it but ta anyway! Tell me what you think once you've read it would you? 


	3. homeward bound

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!  
  
Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Well this is what I think anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sped through the trees for no more than ten minutes until Soulmane halted at Kiaro's command.  
  
"What is it?" enquired Strider.  
  
"I can hear something or someone in the trees up ahead... Yes, now I can see them too. Yrch! Orcs!"  
  
Kiaro dismounted and moved forward. Legolas dismounted as well and followed Kiaro cautiously while the hobbits looked worriedly at each other.  
  
"A Gellam!" Kiaro sighed in her elvish tongue. "There are at least one hundred of them and just ten of us!"  
  
Legolas and Kiaro returned to the others and told them of the peril that faced them.  
  
"What are we to do?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I suppose Legolas, Strider and I could take out as many as possible with arrows but that would attract those we could not kill."  
  
"How far from your home are we?" asked Merry.  
  
"My home is just through the trees where the orcs are heading to. We have to get there before them! Sauron has forever been trying to get my father's kingdom for his own. I'll bet you anything those orcs are from him. " Her voice turned into a snarl. "Come on, we have to go." She looked distressed and fearful. She jumped on to Soulmane and cried, "Fly Soulmane, fly!"  
  
The horse was galloping at once. The other horses had a difficult time keeping up. Kiaro drew her sword as they neared the troop of orcs. Strider and Boromir did the same; Gandalf raised his staff and sped on Shadowfax to gallop along side Soulmane. As they rode ever closer, the few orcs marching at the back of the group heard the thundering hooves and spun around. But too late! They were impaled on a metal blade just as quickly as they had alerted the other orcs with their painful screams.  
  
Legolas halted his horse and pulled out his bow. Arrow after arrow he let fly killing as many orcs. Suddenly an agonising cry was heard echoing through out the forest. Everyone turned to see what had made such a terrible noise. What they saw was Kiaro bent over a small body. Strider fought his way over to her side. When he reached her he gasped and was full of sorrow.  
  
The orcs started to retreat for they knew they had been beaten. They ran in all directions, some falling as they went. Legolas let his last arrow fly then jeered on his horse and Gimli held on. They arrived at the mourning group at the same moment that Gandalf, Boromir and the three halflings did. They dismounted and quietly walked over to where Kiaro was.  
  
Just then Sam burst in to tears. "MASTER FRODO, MASTER FRODO. NOOOOOO!"  
  
There lay, under Kiaro's hunched body, Frodo with an arrow protruding from his side. He lay there groaning in agony.  
  
"We have to help him! Can we help him? Come on, help him, please!" Sam went on until Gandalf answered him by saying, "Only Kingsorrell can heal a wound like this! Kiaro, do you have any at your home?"  
  
Kiaro looked up, her face was saddened. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead. "I think so... Yes we do."  
  
Kiaro picked up Frodo and stood up straight. "If we are going to save him we have to hurry."  
  
She sent out a shrill whistle and Soulmane came out of the trees. "I'll carry him with me, you'll have to follow."  
  
She mounted her horse and waited the others mounted theirs. As soon as they were all on their horses, they sped off at an amazing speed heading towards Kiaro's home, following her closely. Now and again Frodo cried out in pain and Kiaro held him close and comforted him.  
  
Then a huge castle loomed through the trees.  
  
"That's your house!?" said Pippin.  
  
"Isn't it what you expected?" asked Kiaro quite innocently.  
  
"Well no, I expected something a bit smaller," answered Pippin still gazing up at the castle they were heading towards.  
  
"Well my father is the King of Delven!"  
  
"King!?" said Sam.  
  
"That would make you a princess right?" asked Merry.  
  
"Didn't I say that?"  
  
Everybody shook their heads.  
  
"Oops, must have slipped my mind!" said Kiaro, laughing awkwardly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EbonyBeach- thanks v much for the review, im glad you like it and it was worth the search!! At the mo im just going along with what happens and I think its turning out quite good! What do yu you think? Thanks for the tip and please keep on reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So! What do you all think? I love reading your reviews so please write lots of tips and stuff! And don't worry there is a lot more angst to come!! 


	4. healing hands

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!  
  
Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Well this is what I think anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The company rode on until they heard a low horn blow. They all looked about them where armed elves were looking at them from the trees.  
  
"Who goes there?" shouted one.  
  
"Sequoia Hartwood, daughter of King Xandral of Delven!"  
  
"Your highness, I didn't realise, we've been having problems lately, with orcs. They have been trying to get in to the castle grounds..."  
  
"I know we encountered some on the way here. Now hurry, send for Telania at once, my friend is hurt badly." Kiaro cut him short.  
  
"Of course your highness, right away. I'll tell her to meet you at the castle doors." Two elves jumped out of the trees, mounted horses and rode off in a different direction to find Telania. Another two rode ahead of them to the castle to announce their arrival. As Kiaro and the rest of the group arrived, she was met a pretty elf who had short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. The others could only have assumed this to be Telania, whom Kiaro had sent for.  
  
"Telania, I need your help! My friend, Frodo has been shot with an arrow. We need some Kingsorrell to heal him. Go now, hurry, I'll take him to the healing houses."  
  
Telania nodded and ran off to the gardens to find some Kingsorrell. She returned to the healing houses and found Frodo lying on his bed sweating feverishly. Frodo's companions were sitting by the window watching as Kiaro mopped his brow with a damp cloth. Telania walked passed the guards at the door and walked over to the bed. Kiaro looked up and smiled at Telania. "Did you get any Kingsorrell?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I hope it will be enough for this," she answered.  
  
"So do I" replied Kiaro, she stood up and went over to one of the guards at the door, "I need you to go quickly and get me a bowl of warm water and some clean cloths. Oh and you," she turned to the other guard, "please make sure that our other guests are comfortable and get them a light snack before the banquet tonight. Thank you. You may leave now."  
  
"Yes your highness." The guards bowed and departed. One headed off towards the kitchen to get a snack while the other went off to the store where all the medical things were kept.  
  
"Are you sure its going to work?" Legolas stood to face Telania, their eyes met and for a moment they just looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. With Telania and me working together nothing can go wrong. We're as close as sisters, we even know what each other are thinking" Legolas looked up with surprise at the sound of Kiaro's voice and Telania looked away turning pink with embarrassment. At that moment, the guard that had been sent to get water and clean cloths returned, half walking half running, spilling the water as he went. "Thank you. Come on Telania. I need your help. Legolas, there are beds in the room opposite this one, if you want to take everyone over there to get some rest. An Elf will come soon with some food but my father has invited you all to a banquet this evening so don't fill yourself up!"  
  
Legolas nodded and went over to the rest of the group. The guard took them into the opposite room, as Sam left, he stroked Frodo's hand and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Master Frodo, you're in good hands. Trust 'em."  
  
As Sam left Telania turned to Sequoia and said "You sure you know what we have to do? Right Sequoia?"  
  
"Yep, just the same as usual. Don't worry... Oh and try not to think about Legolas too much. You have to concentrate!" Telania just looked at Sequoia and started to laugh, Sequoia smiled and they both knew what each other were going to say next. "We've known each other too long!" they uttered together.  
  
Legolas smiled as he heard this but decided not to show that he had heard. He didn't want to ruin his chances now did he!  
  
Telania peeled away the leaves of the Kingsorrell and dropped them into the steaming water, then took a clean cloth and soaked it with the infused Kingsorrell water. The bowl of water sat on the bed that Frodo lay in. Telania and Sequoia were knelt beside him. Telania passed Sequoia the cloth and Sequoia, who had already taken off Frodo's shirt, pressed it to the wound. Frodo groaned with the pain but didn't have the energy to scream.  
  
Next Telania took another cloth and dipped this into the water but she also added a new ingredient, the paste of a different herb called Estole, which was used by all elves as a relief for pain. She then pressed it firmly against Frodo's side where the wound was, like Sequoia had done before, but this time, Frodo did not feel any pain because of the healing power of the Estole. When Telania took away the cloth, the wound was totally cured and Frodo was healed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam ran in to the room where Frodo was sitting by the burning fire and hugged him enthusiastically. Then he turned away and let the others embrace with him but when they had finished he went back for another.  
  
"Thought you were gonna die on us just then Master Frodo!"  
  
"Well Sam, I couldn't leave you all alone now could I?!"  
  
"The question is, will you be fit enough to attend a Banquet held in your honour tonight. You will get to meet my Father if you do. How does it sound?"  
  
"Very exciting, I can't wait!" answered Frodo  
  
"Great! The banquet, as I said, isn't till tonight so how about a walk in the wood?"  
  
"Get some fresh air to help you heal up a bit faster," added Sam  
  
"I agree with you Sam, I need some fresh air!"  
  
So all except the wizard Gandalf whom had decided to talk with King Xandral, made their way out to the forest, talking and laughing as they went. Telania, Legolas and Sequoia led the group with the four hobbits at the back and the rest spread out between them. Just then, up ahead in the trees, they heard a rustle in the leaves; there was no wind so it couldn't have been that. They crept, silently towards the place that the sound had come from. Then, the crack of a breaking twig was heard behind them. They all spun around except Pippin who stood there looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Oopps! Sorry!"  
  
Boromir sighed; shook his head and they all turned back the way they had been heading. They were about to reach the trees when they heard the sound of more cracking twigs. As before, they all turned to look at Pippin,  
  
"Hey! What you all looking at me for? That was not me!"  
  
"Then who was it?" enquired Telania,  
  
"Or what!?" added Sequoia who was looking around, cautiously.  
  
Suddenly more than one hundred orcs appeared out of the trees and surrounded them, leaving just one way to escape.  
  
"Well; has that answered your question?" asked Merry  
  
"Yeah, Thanks!" Telania replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. Who else now wishes that they had brought their weapons with us?!" said Strider.  
  
The orcs jumped down from the rocks they had been stood on and started to advance on them.  
  
"What do we do? Stand and fight or..."  
  
"RUN!! "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EbonyBeach- see I didn't let Frodo die! But then again there's still the rest of the story to go! *Receives evil glare* okay im kidding...but it would be kinda funny!! Well here's the update so when do I get my review?! I tried the double spacing but it didn't work so I took ur advice and used enter instead, lets hope it works! Pls keep reviewing ta!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well there we go...I should have the next chapter up by next weekend, as long as I don't get dragged down with all the revision im sposed to be doin!! 


	5. oh dear

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RUN!! " Boromir answered Sam before he had even finished his question.  
  
"Great plan!" shouted Gimli as they ran. There were far too many orcs to try and fight, especially when they didn't have any weapons. They ran for what seemed like an age for the hobbits until Frodo, who was at the back of them suddenly shouted, with the only breath he had left,  
  
"They've gone... They're not chasing us anymore!"  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?" enquired Strider,  
  
"I... don't know. Weird! As long ...as ...we don't have to run anymore!" said Merry, breathlessly.  
  
"Very unusual. As far as I know orcs don't just ... disappear!" said Gimli.  
  
"I agree, but I can't see them anywh..aaahhhhhh..." Legolas was stopped when each of them were grabbed from behind by orcs. Telania and Sequoia managed to fight off their orcs, but unfortunately, just as they had, even more orcs poured out of the trees and grabbed them again.  
  
In the end, the orcs had to knock both Telania and Sequoia out for the reason that they were causing them so much trouble, but they even had a problem doing that. The others also caused a bit of a nuisance to them but in the end the orcs managed to tie them all up, tightly, just in case. The orcs then dragged the lifeless bodies of Telania and Sequoia over to join the others.  
  
It was Telania who woke first.  
  
"Oww! My head is absolutely thumping! I had the weirdest dream that we were.... Oh! It wasn't a dream!" Telania said as she noticed the orcs standing guard around them.  
  
"How you feeling?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Sore!"  
  
"Alright, Alright! We're not here to chat!" spat one of the orcs.  
  
Sequoia groaned as she came to.  
  
"Ah; geez. My head is killing me. I feel like I've been hit over the head with a huge orc hammer!"  
  
"Sorry to brake this to you, but you have!" commented Legolas.  
  
Their hands had been tied behind their backs and their feet had been bound together. When Strider tried to loosen them, he only succeeded in making them tighter.  
  
At that moment an orc that only had one hand, sauntered into view of the prisoners. Sequoia, seeing him, snarled at him for a reason only Telania knew. The orc, who seemed to be some sort of leader, ordered the orcs guards to leave and at once they did so. He then walked over to where they were tied up.  
  
"Ah, Princess Sequoia, Telania, How nice it is to see you again!" he hissed, "I suppose this time its better because you can't run away from me now!"  
  
"Again? Run away?" thought the others, confused.  
  
"Shame I can't say the same about you!" Sequoia replied. In return, he punched her across the face and snarled,  
  
"Oh look at that, you've got a nice red bruise now! I don't think you should be saying things like that in your position, do you? Now lets get down to business shall we? I need to ask a little favour of you."  
  
"Never if my life depended on it would I help a disgusting creature like you!"  
  
Yet again, he punched her hard, but this time not on the face but in the ribs. Sequoia keeled over and started wheezing. Telania tried to reach her, but just got pushed back into Legolas again. The orc snarled at her and told her not to move or he would kill her and Sequoia; but then a foul smile formed on his face.  
  
"What if Telania' s life depended on it? Would you do it then?"  
  
Sequoia looked up tears welling in her blue eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she gasped  
  
"Fine, just watch me!" he grabbed Telania by the arm and dragged her off the ground. He took his sword up to her neck and growled, "Last chance. Do what I want or I'll kill her!"  
  
"NO!! Telania!" Legolas cried. Telania stared at her, pleading her to help. Sequoia stared back, knowing she had to save her but also regretting what she was about to say for what the favour would be. Sequoia had made up her mind. She needed her best friend more than anything.  
  
"No; wait I'll do whatever you want me to do... just don't hurt my friends."  
  
He smiled as she said this and let go of Telania' s arm, making her fall to the ground with a hard thump because she couldn't break the fall with her hands.  
  
"Excellent! I knew it would work. This is what you are going to do for me... Tonight at the castle there is a banquet being held, isn't there? Isn't there?!" He eyed the slumped elf on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Yes there is, what about it?" Frodo answered for Sequoia.  
  
"Princess Sequoia here is going to kindly take me to it so I can kill her father and take over Delven for Lord Sauron. Make it into an evil kingdom, you know!"  
  
"I've already lost my mother to you, I'm not going to lose my father to you as well."  
  
The others around her gasped at what she had just said. You could see in the orc's eyes that he was getting annoyed.  
  
"Well then, say good bye to your friends won't you?"  
  
Sequoia cried out. Tears ran down her muddy cheek and she couldn't breathe. The pain in her chest and head was terrible. She couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Well, which one is it?" He stared down at her like she was nothing compared to him. He started to get impatient and said, "Fine, if you don't decide, I will make up your mind for you and kill all of you including your father, making you watch until the very end. Then I will kill you."  
  
"OK, I'll do it, as long as you promise not to hurt my friends. Promise, although I won't be able to trust you."  
  
"Aw, you hurt my feelings."  
  
"You killed my mother, I don't think it's the same thing."  
  
"Right then, off we go." He called over a few of the watching orcs and ordered them to untie their feet bonds but not their hands. "Get up and start moving!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. effects

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!  
  
Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Well this is what I think anyway!  
  
It was still quite a long way to the castle and the sun was beginning to set in the west. The orcs marched them up to the castle door. There were two guards standing watch as they reached it and although they put up a good fight, they were taken out easily by the orcs.  
  
"So now it's your turn," said the orc leader, as he faced Sequoia. "You will go in, alone and just in case you don't abide by our rules, we will keep your friends. That means you are not allowed to run away either."  
  
Two orcs came and pushed her towards the door. She fell on her knees painfully because it was a cold stone floor. The two orcs then untied the ropes that bound her hands. She rubbed her wrists where the ropes had dug in and had left red bloody marks on her skin.  
  
As she pushed open the door the orcs hid behind the walls so they would not be seen. She walked in and looked around at all the innocent elves gathered for the banquet. Her father sat at the head of the table next to Gandalf and they seemed deep in conversation. Then Gandalf looked up and whispered something to the King who looked at his daughter.  
  
"Sequoia, you're late. Where are Telania and all your friends?"  
  
"Oh, they're a little tied up at the moment." She tried to hint but her father didn't catch on.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose we can wait for a little longer. Oh!" he said as if he had only just really seen his daughter for the first time. "What happened to your face?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Well; I met a few old friends in the forest. They said they wanted to see you Father." She tried to hint yet again but still it didn't work. Her Father looked at her strangely and said,  
  
"What kind of friends...I don't know any type of friends that would do that to your face...." He trailed off as he finally realized what she was trying to get across to him "oh, those friends"  
  
"Yes Father, those friends!" she smiled agitatedly.  
  
"Okay. Family time over! ... Well it really wasn't wholly family time was it? You're still missing your mother aren't you?! And, yes I did want to see you, but next time you'll be a little dead"  
  
Everyone turned towards the doors and saw orcs as they entered wielding weapons. The whole hall burst into action, elf guards everywhere were running for weaponry. Orcs and elves started falling as they tried to kill each other. The orc leader stared at the mayhem and sighed to himself. Gandalf lifted his staff and pointed it at the orcs but then the orc leader took control.  
  
"Stop, everyone. Or...or...I'll kill your princess." He grabbed Sequoia's arm and pulled her over to him. He raised his orc blade up to her throat and watched as the king ordered the elves to cease their fire.  
  
"Let her go, you want me not her. Come and get me!" the king shouted across the hall.  
  
"Er, well its true that I want you but... No. I don't think I want to do that. I know you to well." The orc spat back. "Now that you've done that, I want you to all drop your weapons, come on, I haven't got all day." The orc watched as the king told the elves to drop their weapons. Even Gandalf dropped his staff.  
  
"Good, now that you're all under control this is what you're going to do..."  
  
"I don't think they're going to do anything under your orders, Urkoss, you're just a foul servant of Sauron."  
  
The voice came from the doorway. They all turned, including the orc chief dragging Sequoia with him even as she struggled. There stood Telania, with the fellowship behind her and also a troop of armed elves. They easily out numbered the orcs now.  
  
"Okay, this is what your going to do;" Legolas took control as the elves surrounded the orc party. "Firstly you're going to drop your weapons, then secondly you're going to release Sequoia!"  
  
"I don't like that idea. I haven't tasted blood yet so she'll have to do!" ha snarled and was about to cut into her neck when she said,  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you and that but I don't want to be killed by a creature like you!" and with that she elbowed him in the ribs. He fell to his knees, letting Sequoia go. She turned round to face him and punched him across the face.  
  
"That's for trying to kill my friends, and this" she bent down and took his knife from his hand "is for killing my mother!" She plunged the knife into his chest and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
The elves then killed all the remaining orcs, not letting one go.  
  
"Sequoia! Where are you?" Telania cried as the last arrow flew through the air, killing the last orc.  
  
"I'm over here." Sequoia came stumbling over to Telania's side and collapsed into her outstretched arms.  
  
"We're really not having a good day today are we?!" she said sarcastically. "How are you? Are you hurt?" she said as she stood up straight. Telania was about to answer when, from across the hall some one called them with urgency in their voice. When they reached Gimli who had called them they saw Boromir leaning against the wall with a sword wound across his leg. Gimli made way for the elves as they bent down beside him.  
  
"I'll be okay, its just a little scratch!" he said as he clung to his leg, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Huh! Come on! We need to get you patched up!" Telania said as she and Sequoia helped him as he got to his feet. "Can you walk by yourself?" she asked. Boromir tried to but couldn't and fell to the floor.  
  
"I'll take that as a no!" Sequoia said as she helped him to his feet. Telania supported his other side and they nearly carried him between them to the door.  
  
"Oww! That's looks painful!" Pippin said as he and the others came up.  
  
"Yes it is very painful, and thank you for noticing," Boromir answered bluntly.  
  
"Well it is kinda hard to not notice..." Sam trailed off at the look that Boromir was giving him.  
  
"You okay with him?" Legolas asked as he ran up, thinking that the two elves wouldn't be able to support him.  
  
"Yes. Fine!" Telania smiled at him and they stared at each other until Sequoia coughed and they both looked at her.  
  
"Do you think we can get Boromir to the healing houses any time soon!" she said, sarcastically.  
  
They all walked together to their destination and entered a room. Boromir fell on to the bed and lifted his leg up to rest on it. He groaned and put his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
"You guys can go and get a drink or something; come back later. I'll be okay." Boromir said as Telania and Sequoia tended to his leg wound. Just as they were leaving the houses they heard Boromir howl "Oww! That really hurt. Could you just be a little bit more gentle!" and Sequoia's apologetic reply of "Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Sam turned to the others and said, "Uh huh, he'll be just fine!"  
  



	7. listening in

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!

Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Well this is what I think anyway!

Sorry it's been so long between updates! I've been on holiday. But I'm back now, full of ideas for this story so please hit the iccle button at the bottom and tell me what you think. You know you want to!

Boromir sat up in his bed and looked around. "Nice of you to finally awake!" he heard someone say behind him. He, with difficulty, swivelled around to see who his visitors were. There stood Telania and Sequoia. "How are you feeling?" Sequoia continued from where she stood.

"Better; there's no pain from my wound anymore," he answered. Telania, who had now moved over to the opposite side of the room added, "and I should hope so too! You had the two best healers in all of Delven working on that."

Boromir laughed to himself and watched as they busied themselves around the room, tidying and sorting the dried herbs into neat bundles and hanging them from the wooden roof beam.

When Telania came to his bedside and gave him a cup full of a thick purple-green liquid, he looked at it and said, "What is that!?"

"Its poison, why?" answered Sequoia.

"Huh yeah right. Well which of you two is going to give me the bed bath?" he requested,

Telania looked at him with disgust and then at Sequoia with amusement. "Shall I do it or do you want to?" At this point Boromir was looking exceptionally pleased with himself. "I think we'll both do it!" Sequoia replied making his smile widen dramatically.

Telania went up to him first, looked him in the eye, and then slapped him around the face. His face fell but as he looked up again, there stood Sequoia who did the same.

"Wrong thing to say I guess! Geez. That hurt."

"Yeah but that's going to come out as a lovely purple shade, it'll match your eyes!" said Telania as they left the room.

Later on that day, Strider went to the houses to see how Boromir was mending up and found him wondering round, hobbling a bit but otherwise looking fine, well from the back anyway. As Boromir turned to greet Strider, he burst out laughing as he saw his eye.

"Hey. Its not funny, it hurts!" Boromir tried to defend to himself but it just made Strider laugh even harder.

"How did you get that? Walk into a wall?! Or don't you want to talk about it?" he said in an insulting voice.

"Not!" he said and walked away.

"Sorry! Well, if it makes you feel better, it's a lovely shade of purple!" Strider continued to laugh harder than ever.

Then, the rest of the fellowship trailed into the room.

"Hey. Aragorn. What you laughing at?" asked Merry, but all Strider had to do was move out of their way so they could see Boromir. The sight even made Gandalf laugh out loud.

"What on earth happened to you!?" said Gimli between amused looks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Boromir muttered, just as Telania and Sequoia sauntered in.

"What? Is it too embarrassing to admit that you got beaten up by a couple of girls!" Telania giggled, "Well it was for your own good. Here, if it really hurts that much I'll put some ointment on it." She picked up a bottle and stepped towards Boromir.

"Oh no! Keep away from me you. I don't trust you!" He took a step back, away from them.

Meanwhile, the others fell about laughing at this amusing scene.

"We need to leave soon." Aragorn whispered cautiously. "There may be more orcs on the way, we cannot take that risk." He looked around at the eight people sat around him. They were all in the room they were staying in while in Delven. Their only light, a candle, sat in the middle of the circle making it just possible for them to see each other's faces.

Gandalf nodded slowly. "Aragorn's right. We have lost enough time, we need to be on our way."

"Well then we'll leave tomorrow in the morning. I'm sure Sequoia will understand." Frodo stated plainly but paused as he noticed the look shared between Aragorn and Gandalf.

"You think we should leave without their knowledge." Legolas said. It was a statement, not a question. Aragorn nodded.

"It will be better that way. If they don't know, then hopefully the enemy won't know either."

"But you can't mean just leave without saying goodbye." Pippin said sounding surprised, his voice rising above a whisper.

"Shhhh! That's exactly what I mean." Aragorn alleged.

"When do you intend for us to leave?" Frodo asked. Gandalf looked at him.

"Tonight. When there is the changeover of guards. It is our best change, tonight when the moon is hidden."

Pippin and Merry shook their heads but Frodo and the rest reluctantly agreed. "We had better get ready then." Legolas signalled the time to move and they all went of to prepare to leave.

And at the same time, a shadow moved unnoticed from the corner of the room and disappeared out of the slightly open door.

Bit of a cliffie there for you! Tell me what you think, please! Any corrects are appreciated and amended as fully as possible and helpful comments are more than welcome!

Luvu fran


	8. making the first move

To Meet in the Dark 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr people...bugga! But I do own da rest of them!!

Summery: what do you get if you mix orcs with the fellowship and few random characters? Well this is what I think anyway!

"What do you mean, they're leaving?" Sequoia looked at her best friend, shocked. Telania shook her head.

"That's what I heard them say."

"When?"

"Tonight, at the changing of the guards. They said something about not being able to take the risk of leaving in daylight." Sequoia looked confused at her friend.

"What risk would it be?" she paused, "I think there's something they're not telling us here." Telania nodded.

"You're not the only one. So what are going to do?" Sequoia looked at her for a moment before her face broke into a smile that spread into her voice when she spoke.

"Well..."

It was completely dark outside, the moon hidden behind thick clouds, save for the small glow radiating from the open door. But as the door shut, the light was extinguished.

Nine shadows crept slowly away from the building, in the direction of the trees. They slowly melted away into the forest and again the night was still.

A couple of minutes later, two more shadows slipped through the same doorway and followed the same path as the others, into the night.

short and sweet chapter! Jus a taster of what's to come! Pls review and tell me what you think

iccle fairy


End file.
